1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to prevent a drunk person from driving a vehicle, there is known a system that allows an engine start-up when the system determines that a driver of the vehicle is not a drunk person based on an alcohol detection result obtained from an alcohol detector provided in the vehicle.
In the system, even if a target person for an alcohol detection has no intention to drive the vehicle, in order to start up an engine of the vehicle, it is necessary to carry out the alcohol detection expressly.
As described above, in order to reduce botheration of the alcohol detection at the time of the start-up of the engine, there is known a system that allows the start-up of the engine and prohibits the vehicle from moving regardless of a result of an alcohol detection (that is, regardless of whether the alcohol detection is carried out), when an operation device requiring engine idling is operated (for an example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-1101).